


Like Burning

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Episode tag to "Phantom Traveler."Non-con because this series posits an emotional dynamic in which Sam emotionally blackmails Dean and Dean complies.





	Like Burning

"That went...okay," Dean said cautiously once they were in their room. For once, it wasn't not a cheap bit of vanishing roadside Americana; Jerry had gratefully handed them a Holiday Inn gift card.

"Okay?" Sam exploded. "Dean, in case you missed it, that thing _knew_ me. Knew _Jess_. And Dad got to a phone long enough to fiddle with his outgoing message but didn't bother calling us. How is any of that okay?"

"We know more than we did," Dean countered. "We know that Dad was okay enough to change that message. We know that he trusts us. And we know that the evil son-of-a-bitch who got Jess is running scared."

"Did that look scared to you?" Sam said, but he wasn't quite as angry. "Or were you too busy being scared yourself to notice?"

"When you finished the ritual, it looked gone," Dean said with satisfaction, refusing to rise to Sam's snide comment even though part of him knew what it meant would have to happen soon. "And afterward, the pilot it had been possessing? To me, he looked alive. And so did the dozens of passengers that evil thing wanted to take out."

"There is that," Sam said, mollified. But only slightly. Another win for the good guys wasn't about to calm him down. And sure enough, Sam's next words confirmed it. "You owe me, Dean."

Dean sighed and bit back a remark about how he hadn't even warded the place yet. Sam was in a mood, and who could blame him, really? It had been a tense day and having that black-eyed thing throw Jessica's name at him had made it infinitely worse for Sam.

"I'm just gonna...." Dean gestured toward his bag.

"Now. You owe me _now_."

Christ. _Or maybe Christo,_ Dean thought darkly. But hadn't he tried that, back when? Dean never thought about it, but he was pretty sure he must have tried it at least once. Maybe more than once. Dean realized he didn't know much about anything, but he was pretty sure that Sam wasn't possessed.

Dean shrugged out of his clothes, stopping at his underwear.

"All the way," Sam told him. "Then face down on the bed."

Dean complied, turning his head, as always, to the window and the dangers that lay outside. He breathed deeply and regularly, even when he felt Sam's huge, warm hands grab at each of his ankles to shove his legs apart and pulled Dean toward him until Dean's legs were almost entirely off the end of the bed, letting Dean's ankles drop so that his legs were angled awkwardly toward the floor, feet bent so that his toes could try to catch the carpet. Sam rarely touched him like that, preferring to arrange him with kicks that weren't exactly gentle, weren't exactly rough.

Dean's cock moved against the slick-rough bedspread and he felt cool air on his exposed balls. He couldn't remember if Sammy'd ever wanted him completely naked before. He didn't think so, but this wasn't something he ever thought about, usually not even when it was happening.

And he didn't need to think about it. It was all routine now. _Autopilot,_ Dean thought darkly as he stared out the window.

Routine the way Sam got his dick out. The way he handled himself quickly, almost violently, using something he'd found in the bathroom to make things a little easier on himself. The litany of "you owe me" that punctuated Sam's movements, the gasp at the end.

This time, though, Dean could feel Sammy's spunk on his ass, warmer than he was used to as it dripped to places it didn't usually go. Sam stepped back as always, but this time he paused before going to the bathroom to clean himself up and give Dean time to do the same.

Dean realized that Sam was looking at what he'd left on Dean's body.

"You owe me," Sam said once again. Dean couldn't argue with that. Sam finally went to the bathroom, and Dean stayed where he was a moment longer than he had to, legs still awkwardly splayed, dick still uncomfortable against the hotel bedspread. Sammy's spunk had to be cooling, it was a law of physics, but to Dean it still felt unnaturally hot and he wondered if that was how holy water felt to a demon.


End file.
